Row crop cultivators mounted on three-point hitches of tractors are used to cultivate a plurality of rows of crops, as beets, beans, corn and the like. An example of a row crop cultivator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,648. The cultivator has a plurality of earthworking tools mounted on a transverse tool bar.
Conservation farming systems utilizing ridge planning for row crops have been developed to optimize management of crop residues, minimize soil losses and erosion and lower farming costs. A prime mover, as a tractor or transporter, having all-terrain tires has a tool bar for carrying different types of equipment including earthworking equipment. The tires of the transporter follow the pre-established traffic patterns between the ridges of the row crops.